<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waking up to find you next to me by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354682">waking up to find you next to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, as is the tradition with banana split jsjs, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I didn't have time to spoil you last night." Marcus whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Antonio's nose. Antonio bit his lip, fluttering his long lashes at his boyfriend.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Then you have to double your efforts today."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waking up to find you next to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/gifts">BearWithAHat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gifted to my banana split fren Laura because I definitely made her wait a loooooong time for some banana split smut jsjs. I hope you like it lovely &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus woke up when the early morning light just started to filter in through the curtains. He hummed sleepily, nuzzling his face in his pillow. He could hear soft snores next to him and smiled, reaching out without opening his eyes to place a hand on the shoulder of the man next to him.</p>
<p>Antonio always slept on his tummy, arms curled under his pillow and face turned towards Marcus. Marcus smiled at the familiarity and rolled onto his side, nuzzling his nose against Tonio's until the Italian stirred and smiled.</p>
<p>"Morning." He whispered, voice hoarse with sleep. Marcus hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the Italian's plush lips.</p>
<p>"Morning angel." He whispered. Tonio yawned and stretched out, the covers falling away to bare his back. Marcus pushed up until his elbows, pressing a kiss to Tonio's cheek, then his jaw, down to his neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>"Tickles." Antonio murmured, but he let out a content hum, peeking over his shoulder as Marcus lips landed on his spine, just between his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful." Marcus murmured. Antonio's cheeks coloured a light pink and he rolled onto his back, biting his bottom lip as Marcus's continued his kisses over Antonio's front. Marcus's lips closed over Antonio's right nipple, tongue swirling over the little nub until Antonio let out a soft whine, pushing up into the touch.</p>
<p>"Seems like you're even more sensitive when you just woke up." Marcus whispered as he pulled away, lightly blowing over the wet skin. Antonio writhed around, one hand coming up to the side of Marcus's face.</p>
<p>"Stop." He chuckled, pulling Marcus up and into a kiss to distract him. Marcus smiled against his lips, parting his lips easily when Antonio's tongue asked for entrance. </p>
<p>"Do you have anywhere to be today?" Marcus asked, returning to mouthing at Antonio's throat. Antonio shook his head, but quickly reached for his phone to check.</p>
<p>"No, I'm all yours." He gasped breathlessly, throwing the phone away again and letting his arms sprawl to the sides. Marcus grinned, tangling his fingers together with Antonio's as he moved to straddle the Italian's hips.</p>
<p>"My pretty angel." Marcus whispered, reaching behind Tonio's head and taking out the little elastic holding his hair together. </p>
<p>"You really do have a thing for my hair, hmm?" Antonio chuckled teasingly. Marcus just hummed, letting his fingers slide through the soft strands. Antonio happily pushed into the touch.</p>
<p>"I didn't have time to spoil you last night." Marcus whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Antonio's nose. Antonio bit his lip, fluttering his long lashes at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Then you have to double your efforts today." He whispered, hands stroking down Marcus's back until he could okay with the hem of the Swede's boxers. </p>
<p>"You want to top?" Marcus asked in a low murmur, mouthing at Antonio's jaw. Antonio shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, but I want to ride you." He said determinedly, flipping then over so his was straddling Marcus's hips instead. Marcus hummed as Antonio slowly started to grind his hips down on his, rubbing his ass over the Swede's crotch in a teasing way. There was a soft smirk playing on Antonio's plush lips and Marcus grinned, knowing how cheeky his angelic boyfriend could really be.</p>
<p>"Let me open you up." Marcus muttered, hand trailing down Antonio's back to his ass. Antonio shook his hand, gently slapping Marcus's hands away.</p>
<p>"You just get to watch." He whispered softly, nails raking over Marcus's chest before he winked and rolled off of him. </p>
<p>"Sit against the headboard.” Antonio whispered in a silky smooth voice, sitting down opposite Marcus and taking off his boxers before spreading his thighs. His cock was already half-hard against his belly and Antonio stroked it a few times, making sure Marcus’s eyes were on him before he spat on his hand and brought his fingers down, teasing his hole before pressing the first digit into himself.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful.” Marcus whispered. “My beautiful little bumblebee.” he added softly as Antonio softly opened himself up. The Italian was gasping softly, head thrown back as he pushed his fingers in and out of his hole. Marcus palmed his own cock through his boxers, eyes trained on the slim and muscled body of his Italian boyfriend. He reached for the lube on their nightstand when he got impatient, slicking up his own cock and thrusting into his own fist as he watched Antonio press a third finger into himself. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for me, amore mio?” Antonio whispered, pulling his fingers away and shuddering at the loss. Marcus nodded.</p>
<p>“Come here.” he whispered, arms easily wrapping around Antonio as the Italian crawled onto his lap again. Antonio’s cheeks and chest were flushed a light pink. Antonio kissed Marcus deeply, tongues sliding together as Marcus tangled his fingers into Antonio’s long locks once more. Antonio reached behind him, hand curling around Marcus’s cock to line the length up with his hole. He whined as he slowly sank down on the Swede’s cock, Marcus whispering softly at him and stroking his hands down Antonio’s sides to soothe him.</p>
<p>“You’re so snug and warm around me.” Marcus whispered, moving his hands down on Antonio’s ass and guiding the Italian’s hips. Antonio pushed himself up, before slowly letting himself sink back down. Marcus thoroughly enjoyed seeing the muscles in Antonio’s stomach and thighs work hard as Antonio quickened the pace, fucking himself on Marcus more firmly. </p>
<p>“Marcus, Marcus please…” Antonio whined, hands on Marcus’s cheeks to pull him into another deep kiss. He had to pull away to catch his breath, but kept their foreheads close together, the two men gasping into each other’s mouths as Antonio continued to bounce on Marcus’s cock. Marcus pushed his hips up to meet the thrusts, whispering sweet nothings in Antonio’s ear as he gently tugged on the man’s hair. Antonio whined at the feeling.</p>
<p>“Again.” he gasped, one hand wrapping around his own cock to jerk himself off. Marcus let out a curious huff but gently pulled Tonio’s hair again, tangling the long strands around his hand. </p>
<p>“Si, Marcus… si…” Antonio whined, head thrown back as he gasped, suddenly spilling over his hand and Marcus’s belly as he came. Marcus bit his lip, watching his beautiful boyfriend lose himself in his orgasm. He thrusted up a few more times, groaning and then spilling deep inside the Italian.</p>
<p>“Te amo.” Antonio whispered breathlessly, his head dropping to Marcus’s shoulder. Marcus groaned, the Italian’s hole clenching around him making his cock twitch.</p>
<p>“Jag älskar dig.” Marcus replied softly, lifting Tonio a little to pull out of him. He gently laid Antonio down on the bed, laying down on his side next to him. The Italian rolled onto his side too, wrinkling up his nose as he felt cum running out of him. </p>
<p>“I would get up but I’m too comfortable.” Tonio sighed with a smile, snuggling close to Marcus. Marcus smiled, kissing Antiono’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll run you a bath, and I can wash your hair for you if you want.” he smiled, knowing how much Antonio liked Marcus touching his hair. </p>
<p>“I’d love that.” Antonio smiled.</p>
<p>“And I love <i>you</i>” Marcus answered smoothly. Antonio rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“So cheesy.” he smiled, before sighing softly. “Don’t ever change.” he added more softly, tucking his head under Marcus’s chin.</p>
<p>Marcus was perfect as he was</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>